


Поцелуй дождя

by Rubin_Red



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: стилизация под сказание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй дождя

Едва выпадала возможность, Ева всегда убегала в лес. Ведь только под сенью вековых деревьев, сходившихся куполом высоко над головой, она могла почувствовать себя кем-то другим. Ее никогда не подавляло величие окружающих исполинов. Здесь она ощущала себя живой. И нужной. В деревне говорили, что этот лес проклят, и обходили его стороной. Старая Ирма, которой Ева часто носила собственноручно приготовленные пироги, частенько рассказывала удивительные истории. Ева садилась у ног Ирмы, и вслушивалась в ее тихий, чуть скрипучий голос. А рассказы были о созданиях, в существование которых вот уже много поколений не верили, ставшими лишь красивой сказкой: о феях, живущих в полураскрытых бутонах, об эльфах, растворяющихся в густой зелени при первом появлении человека, о духах, прячущихся в старых деревьях. Много чего знала Ирма, и могла рассказать. Жители деревни считали ее выжившей из ума старухой, заботились, конечно, ведь она осталась одна, но никто не воспринимал всерьез эти россказни. Только не Ева. Как можно не верить в легенды, если лес действительно живой? Ева это почувствовала, едва ступив в прохладу вечных сумерек.

Вот и сейчас она вновь окунулась в тишину и спокойствие леса. Мягкий влажный мох пружинил под ногами, приглушая шаги, буквально поглощая звуки, растворяя. Чуть кисловатый запах с ноткой редких в этой части цветов щекотал ноздри. Ева вдыхала знакомый аромат полной грудью и пробиралась все дальше вглубь леса. Пройденная сотни раз тропинка стелилась и манила следовать по ней, и Ева не замечала ни вдруг выросших на пути коряг или кустарников, она ловко их обходила или перепрыгивала и вновь шла, все убыстряя шаг.

Там, чуть дальше, куда кроме Евы никто и не заходил, было ее излюбленное место. Девушка припустила чуть быстрее и запыхавшаяся выбежала на небольшую поляну, замерла в смеси почтительности и благоговения. Эти чувства неизменно накрывали Еву. Ей казалось, что она находится в храме самой Матери Природы, а алтарем служил плоский овальный камень в центре поляны. На ощупь он всегда был теплый, даже зимой, когда все вокруг укутывалось пушистым белым покровом. Странные и непонятные Еве то ли узоры, то ли письмена покрывали гладкую, словно человеком отполированную, поверхность. Если обогнуть камень-алтарь, то можно увидеть берущую именно здесь свое начало реку. На поляне пока всего лишь крошечный ручеек, прошивающий словно нить весь лес, то выныривая на поверхность, то уходя вглубь, на изнанку. А выходя из леса лента реки все расширяется, убыстряется и несет свои воды в сторону заходящего солнца, спотыкаясь о многочисленные пороги, перепрыгивая через валуны. Но это там, за лесом. 

Ева стояла посреди поляны, раскинув в стороны руки, и слушала лес. Вот зашлась трелью птица, скрипнула едва слышно ветка, мелькнул рыжий мех в просвете листьев, всколыхнулась гроздь сиреневых колокольчиков, и девушка почти слышала их нежно-грустный перезвон. Аромат цветов, душистой травы, влаги истока, солнца, ветра создавали удивительный коктейль, от которого немного кружилась голова. Ева готова была поклясться, что иногда видит мелькнувшие крылья крошечных фей, или фигуру, растворяющуюся в тени. Конечно, она понимала, что просто так ей не дадут познать тайны, ведь это нужно еще заслужить. Ева верила, что рано или поздно ей откроются двери запретного. Она осталась бы здесь навсегда, но не могла. Ежедневная суета, младшие сестренки, родители, не разгибающие спины на поле, и еще успеть забежать к Ирме, и, может даже, услышать новую историю, а хоть бы и старую, они все равно никогда не надоедали девушке. 

Старуха как обычно сидела в своем огромном кресле, укрытая пледом, и, казалось, в таком положении находилась всегда, по крайней мере, Ева не видела ее в другом месте, или ходящей. Может, она не могла ходить, но девушка не решилась спросить, к тому же, ее больше интересовали удивительные истории. В этот раз Ирма рассказывала о дожде, и что не следует ходить в глубь чащи, когда холодные струи омывают лес. А почему нельзя так и не сказала. И, конечно, Ева беспрестанно об этом думала. Что может быть такого в обычном дожде? Всего лишь вода. И почему-то после этого разговора Ева с таким нетерпением поглядывала на небо, призывая тяжелые тучи, но они, как на зло, тянулись вереницей вдоль горизонта и никак не хотели приближаться. Но если чего-нибудь желаешь со всей страстью своей души, то, рано или поздно, дожидаешься исполнения.

Ева помогала матери в саду, и когда первые тяжелые капли ударили о сухую землю, она даже не сразу поняла, что происходит. Девушка протянула ладонь, ловя воду, но тут же словно очнулась и, бросив все, побежала. Мать что-то кричала ей вслед, но Ева не слышала. Она бежала и бежала, сердце билось так сильно, но не от бега, а от предвкушения. Она понимала, что сегодня что-то произойдет, возможно, лес приоткроет одну из своих завес и пустит туда Еву.

Как всегда девушку влекло в лес, в самую глубь, а может даже сердце этого оазиса древности. Вокруг было еще более сумрачно и влажно чем обычно, и пока еще холодная влага не доходила до земли, оседая на густых кронах. Ева где-то потеряла обувь и даже этого не заметила, длинные косы расплели ветви деревьев, тянувшиеся к ней словно чьи-то руки. И вот она на той самой поляне. Звуки стихли, даже дождь на миг прекратился, птиц не слышно, и цветы спрятались. Ева стояла и рассматривала свое отражение в ставшей вдруг еще более гладкой и теплой поверхности камня. Глаза ее горели тем внутренним огнем, присущим лишь крайне впечатлительным девушкам, волосы черной волной разметались по плечам. Ева тяжело дышала и смотрела в манящую поверхность камня, и не могла оторвать взгляда. Но вот странное притяжение нарушила капля, упавшая с легким стуком, ударилась и разлетелась на тысячи крошечных частичек. Ева подняла глаза к небу и вдруг услышала мелодию, слева раздались звуки скрипки, справа – переливы флейты, сзади вклинились ритмичные удары барабана. Звуки сплетались, гармонично накладывались друг на друга, создавая неповторимое музыкальное плетение. Девушка боялась отвести глаза от темно-серого небосвода и посмотреть откуда раздаются звуки, чьи умелые руки их извлекают. Она просто закрыла глаза и отдалась переполнявшему ее восторгу. Движение, поворот, снова поворот. Ловить все учащающиеся капли разгоряченным лицом, ладонями, улыбающимися губами. И снова, повинуясь одним лишь инстинктам, неведомо откуда проснувшимся внутри, кружиться. Влажная трава, словно мягкий ковер под ногами и вода на устах. И можно на миг представить, что танцуешь, ведомая умелым партнером, сильным, готовым в любой момент подхватить. Ева так увлеклась, и танцевала с закрытыми глазами, что не заметила ветку, которая словно змея пробралась сюда, желая помешать. Девушка в очередном витке движения оступилась, даже вскрикнула от неожиданности, но вдруг ее подхватили чьи-то руки. Ева даже испугалась, но теплые ладони на талии давали какую-то необоснованную уверенность и… пробуждали доверие. Она решилась посмотреть, и встретилась с темно-серыми глазами незнакомца. И когда она собиралась спросить его кто он, мужчина приложил палец к ее губам и покачал головой, а затем увлек под вновь зазвучавшую мелодию. 

Ева за всю свою не такую уж и долгую жизнь еще ни разу не чувствовала себя такой счастливой. Она смеялась, откидывая голову, ей вторил смех мужчины, бешеный водоворот танца все больше кружил голову. Четкий ритм заставлял замирать сердце, облизывать пересохшие губы. Мечта. Это сбывалась мечта Евы. Принадлежать лесу, и, кажется, он услышал ее, раскрыл свои объятия, ласково, словно любимый мужчина. И увлекал все дальше туда, где нет горечи жестокого к ранимым душам мира. Туда, где смех, счастье, любовь.

 

В деревне с тех пор Еву не видели, жители говорили: "Погубил глупую девку проклятый лес", вздыхали, но жизнь шла своим чередом. Вскоре и позабылась немного грустная и будто не от мира сего девушка с мечтательным взглядом. Мать поплакала немного, но еще нужно воспитывать пятерых, да шестой на подходе. Может, ее дочка все же нашла то, что искала, то к чему так неистово стремилась. И не хотелось верить, когда в двух днях пути по течению из реки выловили черноволосую девушку. Ведь это мог быть кто угодно, не Ева. По крайней мере, матери хотелось думать, что у ее девочки все хорошо. Ведь она могла и в соседнюю деревню сбежать, там полк проходил недавно, вот и встретила кого, и она будет счастливее своей матери. 

Собственно, исчезновение Евы никак не повлияло на мирный и тихий ход жизни небольшой деревни, только старики еще долго будут прицокивая языками вспоминать подробности, с каждым разом все новые. И глядишь, через несколько лет это будет и вовсе удивительная история. 

Что странно, пропала и старая Ирма, в тот же день исчезла, словно и не было ее там никогда. Жители подумали, что, наконец, нашлись у старухи родственники и забрали к себе. На все воля небес, говаривали люди, значит, все идет своим чередом.

А лес все так же обходили стороной, и даже не могли объяснить почему, делали рукой охранный жест, но как можно быстрее старались пройти мимо. Многие говорили, что слышали смех девушки, а один даже уверял, что видел фею, да кто ж ему поверит, если вином от него разит за несколько шагов. Как бы то ни было, но жизнь шла, лес стоял, отпугивая людей темной хищной чащей, а в один прекрасный день ступала под его сень девушка с любопытством забиравшаяся все дальше и дальше. И точно так же находила поляну, пьянилась рассказанными одной старухой легендами и мечтала, мечтала, мечтала…

 

Февраль, 2010.


End file.
